The King of Wishful Thinking
by Rizu Neko-Chan
Summary: After promising Ichigo her happiness with Masaya, Kish has resolved to get over her for good. However, this proves more difficult than he imagined. How will he forget her? One word: dating-- a lot of it. And fast. *Songfic*


(A.N./ Woah. I never thought I'd make a songfic. This was kind of random, but I LOVE this song. Especially the cover by New Found Glory. But I like both versions, too. ^_^ Just to be safe...

I do not own or claim ownership to _New Found Glory, Go West,_ or any other related copyright material.)  
**  
**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Be happy, that's all I ask. In the end, your happiness is all I wish for."

Those words would forever haunt me.

My name is Kish. After giving up the girl of my dreams to her rightful boyfriend, I spoke those words to her. At the time I was feeling all sentimental and happy for her, but that went away. Gradually I began to miss her. A lot. It got to the point where I was begging Pie to go back.

"No," he would always reply. "Until our spaceships are fixed, there isn't a chance that you can leave."

But my heart hurt. It was heavy. I hated it. I HAD to get over Ichigo! One day, when I was feeling particularly depressed, Tart came in to pretty much give me a slap in the face.

"Can't you get over the old hag? Geez, just find something else to do! Get another girl, for all I care!"

"That's it!" I declared, sitting up. "I've got to find another girl! Someone to replace Ichigo! Tart, you're a genius!"

"Genius" usually isn't a word to describe Tart. But, after my revolution, that was what he seemed to be. Pure genius. After all, it was so easy! Just find myself another girl! There have always been a handful of girls around that would die to date me, so it was no problem. Just pick one out and try her out! For all I knew, any one of them could be the one.

Tart nodded, smirking. "Heh, thanks. Now quit moping and go get a normal girl." I ruffled Tart's hair with my hand as I exited the room, him shooting a "Hey!" after me as I went.

I knew how to get over her now. I didn't need her anymore.

_I don't need to fall at your feet_

_Just cause you cut me to the bone_

_And I won't miss the way that you kiss me_

_We were never carved in stone_

Pepper

The first girl was Pepper. I had heard that she was an exciting, energetic girl that was as dedicated as she was affectionate. I decided to date her first. Whoever told me about the "exciting and energetic" part was spot on, but the "dedicated and affectionate" part wasn't as accurate. Maybe "dedicated to thrills". Pepper, as I soon found, was a sporty girl. She loved sports of all kinds. Not only that, she was jaw-droopingly good at almost all of them. You'd think that would be a good thing. No, it wasn't. Every sport she liked (every single one) she tried to get me to play. It'd be two hours before we'd switch to the next sport, two hours, switch…and she barely even paid any attention to me. She grinned her freckled face and pulled me along like her little doll. I felt used.

If that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't go anywhere with her where I would meet up with someone. If I did, then those people would talk to us and raise eyebrows at my choice of women. Worse than that, they would always say something about "that Earth girl I heard you were dating". Rumors had seemed to spread quickly after our return. Apparently, Pepper was also the over-jealous type when it came to her workout companion.

Pepper was dumped at the end of the second day.

_And If I don't listen to the talk of the town_

_Then maybe I can fool myself_

_I'll get over you I know I will_

_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_

_Because I am the king of wishful thinking_

Ginger

Ginger was recommended to me after one of my best buddies had heard about Pepper and I. Ginger was heard to be a quieter, yet lovable girl that could make any man fall in love. I decided to give her a try.

Like Pepper, Ginger wasn't exactly like her description, though similar. She was kind of quiet. She was beautiful, too. The only problem was that she looked to be a few years older than I was. That didn't seem to bother her. She also dressed in gaudy-looking dresses and wore big hats. This didn't really bother me. Her personality was the real thing that turned me off. She had this habit of acting flirty early. Our first date was at a classy café that had just opened. It wasn't two minutes into the meal that she began to act strange, like play with her hair, cast me sidelong glances, and run her hand up her thigh. I purposefully ignored this action and tried to start conversations every once in a while, but she would only let them die with a remark such as "Oh," or, "I see," and leave it at that. After our meal was finished, we walked out of the café. There, she turned around and pushed me up against a wall. She was about to kiss me when I held a hand to her mouth and resisted against her force. I told her right then that we weren't going to work, and then teleported away.

I hope I never see Ginger again. More and more I began to miss the sweet innocence that was Ichigo. Then, for the first time in a few days, I asked Pie if I could go back to Earth.

"You can't go back without the ships repaired, Kish."

I shrugged. It was only two girls. I still had much more opportunities to fall in love. Ichigo wasn't the only girl in the universe.

_I refuse to give into my blues_

_That's not how its gonna be_

_And I deny the tears in my eyes_

_I don't wanna let you see, no_

Sugar

Sugar was a girl that just randomly walked up to me the day after I broke up with Ginger. She seemed to know everything about our break-up, too. Even that I had dated Pepper before Ginger, and that I had dated Ichigo before either of them. She then asked if she could go out with me. I said sure, and we agreed to go out for ice cream that night. Sugar was actually very pretty, and I was glad that I had scored so well. I wanted to get to know her more.

When I met her, she was carrying a little notebook and pencil. I wondered what these items were as we both ordered ice cream sundaes. I found out why she was carrying when she flipped open the notebook and began to ask me questions about my trip to Earth-- what the climate was like, how humid it usually was, how much of the planet was water, what percentage of the days were cloudy ones, etc. I got so bored with answering questions that I excused myself to the restroom to take a break. Then I told her I needed to return home, and she agreed to accompany me there. After that little date, we had one or two more. At each one, she was constantly asking me questions about Earth and all its scientific properties. She had a camera out on our fourth outing. She later informed me that she was from the local news bulletin. I told her that explained a lot, and that I thought we should break up.

That was the last I heard of Sugar. I was beginning to wonder if I was a weird girl magnet.

_Because I am the king of wishful thinking_

_I'll get over you I know I will_

_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_

_Because I'm the king of wishful thinking_

Croissant

Croissant, curiously, I met right after I was finished pleading with Pie to go back to Earth. As I was gloomily walked out of the warehouse he was in, I was approached by Croissant, who introduced herself and asked where Pie was. She looked like a suspicious character, eyeliner thick around her eyes, black clothes, and fishnet tights. When she got a better look at me, though, she paused.

"Huh," she said, leaving her black-painted lips slightly open. "You must by Kish. A pleasure to meet you."

Well, after that, we decided to get together. We went on a few mellow dates to places like the theatre and went shopping a bit. Croissant didn't seem to like a lot of the things we did together, but she hid it from me for some reason. Then, after we'd been together for about a week and a half, she asked me to a party her friend was having. I went, but I can't say I enjoyed it. Croissant kind of reminded me of Ginger, except that Croissant was darker in attitude. What was the term fore her style again? Emo? Goth? Something like that.

Anyway, I blended into this party pretty well until they started getting drunk. Then Croissant began to cut herself. That was too far. I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. Everyone else there was pressuring me to do the same, offering me drinks more forcefully than I would like. I had a few drinks, trying to keep my cool, but it just got worse. Everyone in the whole damn building seemed to be drunk, and every one of them was acting like a devil, cutting themselves and screaming. Eventually I came to Croissant, told her we were over, and snuck out and called the police department on them.

Was Ichigo ever that wild? No. But I had to forget about Ichigo. Move on. Find someone else. As far as I was concerned, she didn't exist, and I was determined to convince myself so.

_If I don't listen to the talk of the town_

_Then maybe I can fool myself_

_I'll get over you I know I will_

_I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

_And I'll tell myself I'm over you_

_Because I'm the king of wishful thinking_

Brandy

Brandy probably stands as the most stand-able girl I dated in my dating spree. I actually made the first move because I thought she looked hot. She was doing something with her pocket keyboard (a technology that we came up with shortly after we witnessed cell phones) and was sitting next to me in a candy shop. Tart had dragged me there to go buy sweets, and so I was bored. But Brandy actually looked really pretty. I figured there was no hurt in trying.

So I introduced myself with a wry smile. "Hey, Sweetheart. Sweet board. My name's Kish." She seemed charmed immediately, gushing on about how much the keyboard had cost her and how everyone else has it. But not in red. Only she has it in red. So then I asked her out. I told her to meet me at the theatre the next day. She agreed immediately and, with a giggle, hopped over to a large table of teenage girls, whispered something, turned her head, pointed to me, and turned back to them. They giggled and squealed along with her.

My dates with Brandy were actually okay, but they would've been better if she didn't bring her league of friends everywhere we went. We never had a moment alone without her friends following us on every date. Brandy and I got close enough in our relationship so that we started kissing during a play in a theatre. That didn't last long, because her posse began to squeal and giggle from behind us, whispering all-too-loudly about us being a hot couple and stuff.

Another thing I really didn't care for in Brandy was that she was very…how do I say this…self-centered? She never really asked about me much. She just talked about her and what she was doing, what her friends were doing, and what her ex was doing. Honestly, I didn't give a damn what Cinnamon did yesterday. Brandy, her friends, her constant texting, and her egoism ran my nerves until I couldn't take it any more.

I dumped Brandy after two weeks. Last I heard, she had gotten back together with her ex. Poor guy.

After I was done with Brandy, I asked Pie if I could go visit Ichigo. He told me to be patient. At least it was a different answer than he usually gave. Maybe there was some hope after all. But, then again, Ichigo wouldn't want to see me back. She was supposed to be happy with Masaya. So I would have to try harder to be happy without her. Easier said than done.

_I am the king of wishful thinking_

_I'll get over you I know I will_

_You made a hole in my heart_

_But I won't shed a tear for you_

_I'll be the king of wishful thinking_

It had been a long while since I had picked up a girl. Maybe a week or two. That was a longer amount of time than I usually had in between dates. As Tart rudely pointed out, I was back to moping around the house. I didn't eat much, stared off into the distance, and slept for abnormally long amounts of time.

Then, one day, Pie dropped by to visit.

"Kish," he announced, "I was asked to deliver something." He handed me a white envelope. I took it and opened it, pulling out the letter.

It read as follows:

_Dear Kish,_

_Yes, it's me. It's us. Pepper, Ginger, Sugar, Croissant, and Brandy. We heard about your hopping between girlfriends. We also heard about your guilty obsession with this "Ichigo". We'd like you to know that you're really going to get it when we get our hands on your for dumping us. Together, we five will hunt you down._

_Sincerely,_

_Five Broken-Hearted Girls_

Below the signature were five lips printed in lipstick. I groaned and hung my head. First I lose the planet, then I lose the girl, and then I'm about to lose my life to a club of angry girls. Could my life get any worse?

Then, Pie spoke up.

"There's good news," Pie stated. "The first three spaceships have been fully repaired and are ready for operation." My head shot up. My spirits were back. My heart filled with glee.

"Pie, I want you to get me on one of those ships as quickly as possible!"

"I will," Pie said, nodding. "Tart and I will be accompanying you." He gave me a quick smile before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

The world seemed to be coming together again. Earth! Ichigo's planet! Heck, if I couldn't have Ichigo as mine, at least I could fill my hunger to see her again! This was a grand opportunity. My mind went wild with fantasies of Ichigo, by some miracle, falling in love with me at my return…

I was practically in a daze as I scrambled on that ship two days later.

"Ichigo, here I come!"

_I'll get over you I know I will_

_I'll pretend my hearts still beating_

_Cause I've got no more tears for you_

_I am the king of wishful thinking_

**x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
